Amor de Muerte
by Missume Yoshikawa
Summary: ¿Qué harías si para recuperar lo que más quieres tuvieras que matar? ¿Si el silencio fuese un tormento? ¿ Si la oscuridad se convirtiera en tu amiga? ¿ La soledad en compañera? ¿Qué harías si fueras el cazador y te convirtieras en la presa? RenxJeannexHao


**Los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenece, es obra del gran Hiroyuki Takei.**

**AMOR DE MUERTE**

_¿Qué harías si para recuperar lo que más quieres tuvieras que matar, Si el silencio fuese un tormento, si la oscuridad se convirtiera en tu amiga, la soledad en compañera, qué harías si fueras el cazador y te convirtieras en la presa?..._

_..._

La orden era simple, tenía que matar a la doncella antes que se convirtiera en la condesa de Brigthon.

Sus ojos dorados cansados por el largo viaje observaban con atención entre todas las personas buscando a la chica. Si bien nunca la había visto, tenía claras descripciones con lo que sería fácil identificarla.

Él era un mercenario, un asesino en serie, _el caballero oscuro._

Condenado desde muy joven, fue reclutado por las tropas enemigas para asesinar y ahora a sus 27 años era el mejor de todos.

Esperó que fuera de noche y así entraría en la pequeña capilla donde la chica solía ir todos los días, sola y a la misma hora.

Como sí de un felino se tratara trepó las paredes burlando a los guardias ya que no era difícil por sus vestimentas oscuras y más a la luz de la luna.

Se acercó a paso lento asechándola, su cabellera larga y plateada y su fina figura dentro de aquel vestido blanco con encajes negro era lo único que podía apreciar estando ella de espaldas.

Era tal cual se la dijeron, era una joven de hermosa figura inclinada mientras recitaba un Rosario, diminuta, frágil como los mismos ángeles.

_-¿Ángeles?-_ Se reprendió mentalmente, aquel no era el momento para pensar tonterías y más aún que no creía en ese tipo de cosas.

Estudió el momento, si no volteaba la mataría sin que le diera tiempo de gritar, un corte profundo en su cuello bastaría para hacerla desangrar, una muerte instantánea. No era ni la primera ni la última vez que asesinaba, a pesar de nunca haber matado a una mujer no podía incumplir una orden.

Dio unos cuantos pasos y cuando estuvo a punto de desenvainar su espada una voz los detuvo ocultándose detrás de unas estatuas.

**- "Doncella Jeanne..."**- llamó un joven de cabellos verdes, por su vestimenta parecía ser el capitán a cargo de las tropas de Brigthon.

-** "Si... Ya sé que es tarde pero quisiera quedarme un poco más..."**- susurró mientras se volteaba ligeramente dejando ver sus hermosos ojos carmesí.- **"Yo necesito orar por ellos."**

Aquella mirada llena de tristeza lo desarmo por un instante, era indudablemente hermosa, piel pálida y ojos enormes mostrando cierta tristeza.

Hasta el asesino más sanguinario como el, duraría al ver esa mirada llena de compasión.

- _"Pero la compasión no existe".-_

-**"En ese caso esperare afuera"**.- dijo amablemente el peliverde mientras realizaba una reverencia.

Aquel asesino lo miró con frialdad al retirarse, si bien no hubiera interrumpido, ya la hubiera matado. Volvió su vista a aquella joven.

Esta vez fue más lento, cada palabra que articulaba era desde su ser. Temblorosa con el Rosario entre sus manos mientras lloraba continuaba recitando por décima vez aquellas palabras de fe.

**-"Por los que han caído, cuídalos y mantenlos en tu gloria, Amen."**- Dijo al fin poniéndose de pie captando toda la atención de unos ojos dorados.

Presionó el arma con fuerza, no era ni alta, ni muy baja, era delgada, agraciada, pálida y una cabellera hermosa plateada, pero su rostro… era una lástima que tan hermosa criatura estuviese condenada a morir.

Se dijo que ese no era el momento de matarla. El jamás se aprovecharía de una debilidad y esa chica parecía sufrir.

"_La verdad es que yo también deseo morir"_.- Y con este último pensamiento se retiró.

...

Una joven caminaba a las afueras del palacio, llevaba el mismo vestido blanco y su Rosario en la mano. Aunque era muy tarde, no podía conciliar el sueño.

Siempre era así, después de orar unas diez veces por su gente, llegaba al palacio y sin poder conciliar el sueño se disponía de caminar por aquellos jardines.

A sus 20 años se esperaba que ya estuviese comprometida y por lo menos con un heredero, pero aquello no parecía estar en sus planes todavía.

El único que parecía entenderla era el joven Lizerg, quien le conocía desde niños sabia de los sentimientos que éste le profesaba a ella.

**-"Y aunque aquello estaba mal."**- se dijo a si misma ya que no sentía lo mismo por él.

Se dijo que era mejor despejarse de todos aquellos problemas que la torturaban a que tener que aparentar firmeza frente su gente. Eso si no lo soportaría.

**-"Hola Doncella"-** susurró una voz ronca desde los arbustos. **–"al fin tengo el dichoso placer de conocerla."**

El hombre se dirigió a paso lento frente a ella, tenía el cabello castaño trenzado con unos mechones sobre su rostro, los ojos grises y llevaba una espada en la mano lista para cortar en pedazos a cualquiera que se le atraviese. A pesar de ser atractivo, tenía un aura de miedo.

La peliplateada lo miró espantada, aquellas ropas oscuras, no eran más que la pura evidencia que se encontraba frente a un asesino.

**-"Usted es…."**- dijo con voz temblorosa mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás.

**-"Ya sabe quién soy y yo sé quién es usted, ahora no me haga perder el tiempo. Alguien muy poderoso ha venido para asesinarla, pero si quiere salir ilesa, tendrá que hacer un pacto conmigo"**.- murmuró con sorna.

-**"¡¿De qué demonios me está hablando?! ¡No pienso hacer un pacto con usted de ninguna manera!"**- Exclamó llevándose las manos sobre el Rosario que tenía sobre su pecho. Aquello era un disparate.

**-"¿Usted cree que un simple Rosario la salvara de su destino?"**- dijo con una calma peligrosa mientras señalaba su pecho. – **"Porque si es así no creo que sea muy inteligente de su parte Doncella."**

Aquellas palabras le hicieron temblar, pero no iba a demostrarlo, tenía que ser firme.

**-"S-sé que no puedo cambiar mi destino, pero aun así soy fiel a mi Dios y a mi gente".**- Dijo al borde del miedo.

**-"Entonces vamos a probar cuanto puede llegar hacerle fiel a su Dios"**- Susurró cerca de su oído.

Estaba en el límite, nadie más se le había acercado de esa forma. Con el último suspiro de valentía que le quedaba decidió tomar el único objeto contundente para defenderse.

**-"¡Púdrete!"**- Gritó mientras le clavaba el Rosario en él ojo.

**-"¡Maldita puta!"**- Aquello era realmente doloroso, lo había tomado por sorpresa.

La joven aprovechó el momento y salió corriendo directo al palacio, con el corazón en la boca pidió a los ángeles que la auxiliara, de no ser así, éste sería su fin.

Aquel sujeto sonrió cínicamente mientras veía su mano ensangrentada, este juego se estaba convirtiendo en uno muy excitante.

...

**-"Si que te vez mal"** – dijo un castaño mientras masticaba perezosamente una rama entre sus labios.-** "¿El mejor asesino incumpliendo una orden?"**.-

**-"Deberías callarte Hao"**.- Respondió este de mala gana sabiendo que el castaño no lo haría.

Aquello era normal, Ren llevaba mucho tiempo estudiando de lejos a la joven, no quería calificarla como su "presa" ya que eso le ocasionaba cierta incomodidad. Pero al tardarse tanto en terminar con su trabajo comenzaba a levantar sospechas de cierta ineficiencia.

**-"Dime ¿Es tan hermosa como dicen?"**- dijo el castaño con cierta malicia mientras se inclinaba desde su asiento.

Ren por su parte decidió ignorarlo, tal parecía que ese sería uno de esos días en que lo molestaría de más.

¿Qué si era hermosa? Era lo más parecido a un ángel.-"_uno que parecía sufrir mucho".-_. Carraspeó viendo a donde se dirigían sus pensamientos, sin ser desapercibido por su colega.

**-"Entonces es verdad, dicen que con solo mirarla te congelas".**- Menciono más para sí mismo captando la atención de Ren.-** "Nada como ser expiado de todos los pecados por la Doncella Jeanne, hasta yo quisiera que me salvaran así"**.- Dijo esto último con cinismo.

Aquello si no le había gustado en absoluto.

**-"De ella me encargo yo, tú encárgate de tus asuntos"** – exclamó de la misma forma cínica.-** después de todo es mi objetivo"**.

Si bien Ren era caracterizado por ser frívolo y hasta a veces sanguinario causando el miedo y respeto de sus compañeros, aquello no asustaba en nada al castaño.

**-"En ese caso, déjame decirte que has tardado demasiado tiempo y eso está llamando la atención de varios aquí."**- dijo más seriamente pero sin mostrarlo, mientras Ren se quitaba los guantes negros y la capa.

**-"Espero el momento indicado"**- respondió colocando sus ropas sobre la mesa.- **"¿A dónde fueron los otros?".**- Dijo tratando de cambiar el tema.

**-"Viendo que estabas tardando tanto, decidí mandarlos a investigar las tropas del reino."-**

**-"Como siempre tu ineptitud me sorprende"**.- sonrió con ironía.

**-"Gracias, no esperaba menos de ti"**- suspiró derrotado, aquello era lo más grato que conocían, pues ambos eran asesinos con un pasado cruel.

Por su parte Ren decidió retirarse sin mas hasta que un hombre frente a la puerta vestido de negro con su rostro bañado en sangre lo interrumpió.

**-"Pues esperen al ver esto"**- Se unió una tercera voz.

Ambos voltearon al susodicho.

**-"¿Qué demonios te paso Nicrhome?"-** dijo Hao sorprendido al mirar su ojo izquierdo malherido.-**"Otra vez trataste de follar con una campesina y esta te j****odió?"**.- escupió las palabras con una gran dosis de humor negro.

**-"Yo no lo llamaría tanto follar aunque esta vez no era una campesina".- **sonrió con maldad.

Ren no pudo evitar sorprenderse de igual forma, pero algo captó más su atención al ver el Rosario tan familiar que tenía aquel sujeto sobre su mano lleno de sangre.-

**-"¡¿Qué hiciste maldito?!"**- Exclamó un furioso Ren sujetando aquel tipo por el cuello contra la pared.

Hao se quedó sorprendido al ver la escena, jamás había visto a Ren tan furioso, tal parecía que algo muy fuerte había pasado.

**-"Tuve el privilegio de conocer a la Doncella aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de ella…"**.-

_**Sin culminar**_

**Bueno acá les dejo el primer capítulo, debo decir que es una idea que me está rondando desde hace mucho tiempo, comparar los sentimientos negativos de alguien que estado muy jodido como Ren con los positivos y las creencias locas de Jeanne por su fe.**

**Aunque todavía no estoy muy segura sobre ésta idea loca, me gustaría que me lo hicieran saber si quieren continuación o no.**

**PD: Éste Fic está dedicado a una gran escritora amante de Ren, nada más y nada menos que Ire Yamichii :D**

**Bueno sin nada más que agregar, hasta el siguiente capi, ¡pásenla bien!**


End file.
